freedomplanetfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
}} |Species = Experimental creature created using the following DNA: Hedgehog (Possibly Mobian), Black Arms. |Class = |Gender = Male |Age = 50+ (physically unknown) |Birthday = |Height = 3'3"; 100 cm |Weight = 77 lbs; 35 kg |Element = |Body = |Skin = |Eyes = |Relatives = |Friends = * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega |Enemies = * Sonic the Hedgehog (Rival) * Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (most of the time) |Affiliations = * Team Dark |Occupation = |Alignment = Neutral |Likes = * Maria Robotnik |Dislikes = * Losing to Sonic |Weapons = Hi-speed Air Skates Inhibitor Rings |Abilities = * Chaos Spear |Moves = * Homing Attack * Spindash * Black Tornado |Creator = Yuji Uekawa (originally tasked with final design of character) Takashi Iizuka (idea) Shiro Maekawa (came up with the final design) |CreationDate = |VoiceActor = David Humphrey (2001-2004) Jason Griffith (2005-2010) Kirk Thornton (2010-present) |ThemeMusic = }} Shadow the Hedgehog is a character from the franchise. He is the Ultimate Life Form and Sonic's greatest rival. His design served as inspiration for Spade, specifically his beta version. Appearance Shadow is a tall, slim, black colored Hedgehog with distinct red markings. He wears gold Inhibitor Rings on his wrists, white gloves with red-tongued cuffs on them, and white and red colored Air-Skates. Shadow's black fur becomes a light golden color when in Super-State. History Shadow the Hedgehog is an experimental creature created by Professor Gerald Robotnik aboard the Space Colony Ark approximately 50 years ago prior to the events of [https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_Adventure_2 Sonic Adventure 2]. Shadow was sealed away in a capsule, launched into Earth, then found and reawaken by Doctor Eggman into the present time. After Eggman's plot to conquer the world using the now abandoned Ark backfired, Shadow teams up with Sonic, both go Super-state, and prevent The Ark from crashing into the Earth below. However in the aftermath, Super Shadow falls into the Earth's atmosphere and is presumed dead. Shadow is later encountered sleeping in a capsule onboard a secret, unknown Eggman installation by Rouge. She awakens him, which also awakens the nearby Eggman robot Omega, and together all three form the iconic Team Dark. During this time Shadow has no recollection of his past. In the game titled after his own name, much of Shadow's past is revealed, though due to the game's nature, Shadow can come to 10 different conclusions concerning himself. Regardless of which actions and endings have been undertaken, there is a final 11'th conclusion stated to be the real truth. In the Last Story, Black Doom reveals to Shadow that he is not only Professor Gerald's creation, but also born from Black Doom's blood (making Shadow part Black Arms). Ultimately, Shadow uses the Chaos Emeralds to once again transform into Super Shadow and single-handedly defeat the Black Arms ruler (during the battle, Dr. Eggman confesses to Shadow that Shadow is the true Shadow. The Doctor discovered him, and sent one of his robots to collect and heal the Hedgehog after his fall from space). Shadow then disappears, continuing to wander the earth, already finding the closure in his past life. Personality Shadow is a very serious creature at almost everything he does. Skills and Abilities In the game of his name, Shadow is shown to wield a multitude of various fire arms, ranging from military weaponry, Advanced alien technology, and even Dr. Eggman's rather cartoonish looking weaponry. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Considered his main and ultimate rival. Shadow will go through great strengths to one day defeat and surpass the blue Hero. Though when a greater threat rises, Shadow knows to place his differences aside and work together with the Blue blur to defeat said threat and restore peace. Dr. Eggman Depending on the situation, Eggman can either be an ally, or just a minor annoyance (especially when it comes to taking down Sonic!). Rouge the Bat To be added. E-123 Omega To be determined. Maria Robotnik Maria Robotnik was very close to Shadow and always loved him. Shadow cares a lot for her even to this day, and almost always fights in her name. Quotes Freedom Planet Fan Works Featuring Shadow Trivia *According to Dr. Eggman on Sonic Boom (TV series), Shadow the Hedgehog is the 2nd most popular character out of the entire Sonic franchise.Dr. Eggman's Quote: He's only the second most popular character in the whole canon! *Shadow the Hedgehog may have been partially inspired by Vegeta from the Dragon Ball Z universe. *Shadow shares some similarities with Spade: they are both anti-heroes, they both have lost ones that they cared about, they are rivals of the main character, and they are both edgelords of their respectful series. Gallery Official Art Shadow The Hedgehog Motorcycle.png|Render of Shadow on a motorcycle. Shadow The Hedgehog Toon.png|Sonic Boom variant of Shadow. Fan Art References Category:Male Category:Sonic Characters Category:Mobians Category:Hedgehogs Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Shadow Counterparts Category:Speed Type Category:Marksmen Category:Motorcyclists Category:Chaos Users Category:Immortals Category:Characters from Other Media Category:Characters by SEGA